Enter
by Obeion yazio
Summary: The assistant don't see nothing wrong with the store that he work in. He loves the items that they sell, he also loves the customers too. Shotacon/Warning inside
1. Customer 1

Enter

Customer 1

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Zatch Bell. Also this contain Shotacon please if you don't like that. Please move to another fan-fiction if you read this, its on your terms not mine.

I work in a shop with my boss he doesn't say much, but if he did he would say to sale more items. These items that were selling are sex toys, condoms, and other sexual thing. I don't mind it, the problem the people don't like when they see a kid selling these sorts of item. I don't see whats the problem with it. When I look into the store I see the items that we sale to vibrators, beads, big condoms to the sex outfits. Not only does this shop sale sex toys and other, but were also a hip joint with popping music and dancing. This happen every once in a while when I don't have to work, because no kids allow in. Does this bother me no, its the time where I'm alone in my room and my dad is still at work. The time where I do my touching in certain place I shouldn't touch, the time where I can do anything, if I wanted to. I love my job for its item I get to use them, my boss finds it enjoyable for me to get lots of pleasure. Its him telling me to get accustom to the things that were selling, I also test the new item to see if its good to sell them or not.

We have all sorts of customer from short to tall, some I like and the others I don't or don't care for. Sometimes my boss would leave me in charge, the first time he did that was when he was playing a prank on me. I didn't see as that I saw it as an opportunity to get to know the people who was coming into the shop. This time he really wanted me to watch over the shop, he need to get this sex produce for someone and he needed me to help him. For a while no one seem coming into the shop, I'm guess no one need a toy in their life. My hopes was about to give out, until the ring on the door activated and someone came into the shop. He look at me in the counter, and smirk as he notice that the manager was out.

"I need these items" he presented me with a full list of stuff.

"Alright" I was serious on the outside, but inside I was too happy to see a list of items for here.

"There you go will that be all; Sir" I gave him my best smile

"Does the manger always leave there assistant alone. What if someone seal these items" He smirk

"If that happen the door will electrocute you, that will happen if I don't ring them and that comes before you pay the items" I smile very widely, the customer thought that was creepy.

"I see, I was wondering after I pay for these items that If you can test them out" the customer said grinning

"Hmm" I look at my clock three hours until my boss comes back.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, to show you what these items can do" I said

I wasn't sure about this, I never knew that one of customer was into me testing one there item for them. I showed him the first Item O,C,T, the octopus devise touch everything in your body and it can go by anyone who needs it. The tentacles shoot out massaging the most sensitive places the nipples, which rubbed its wet tentacles on me. I moan a little, the item would then mess with the naval onto the back. It would give massages to the back making it more enticing for the customer to enjoy, making the customer more relax and more comfortable. That way it can go into the pussy, or the hole it needs to go into. I moan more making my tiny cock pre-cum from the vibrating it was giving my hole. By then it will reach your most sensitive place and it will rub lightly with a cool touch. I body couldn't control itself, I had nothing to say at this point. I started stroke my cock as the tentacles rub more of my prostate with it cool touches. Caressing my cock felt amazing my body was melted just by the machine, I was floor sweating teasing my cock it starving to climax. I let go of my cock making the machine feel me up to my limit.

"I'm Coming" I said as my cock squirt lot of semen in the air

"Sorry, I couldn't test all the other items, but you get the idea if your still don't know what to do. Check are website the instruction in there" I guess couldn't said that before, he ask me to do that. I was curious too, so I didn't mind.

"Thanks for shopping at Enter" I wave to the customer goodbye.

"How was the shop, did you sell lots of items" My boss wonder

"Yes, I did" I smile

"Thanks again, I might just have you in charge again sometimes" He mess with my hair and smile at me

A/N: If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Thank you for reading my fan-fiction, I hope you like it. Love you all see ya.


	2. Customer 2 Over Pleasured

Enter

Customer 2 Over Pleasured

**Disclaimer/Warning:** I don't own Zatch Bell, but I love the show. This fanfiction has Shotacon content if you don't like this genre you can go to another fanfiction. Please be careful of what your reading and look at the warning before you start reading.

…...

The sun shine its light on my eyes, waking me up to interesting vibrator sound. It was the vibrator, which was in my butt the whole night I was asleep. My tiny hands flick off the bed sheets and I notice my cock was twitching under my brief's. I trail my hand down my brief's and touch the tip of my tasting the delicious white cream that came out of it. I pull out my cock moving it back and forth like it was fun toy for me to play with. Pulling up on my foreskin making my cock tingle and wrap it back up like I was putting the candy away. I let my finger go around the foreskin and start to rub it up and down making moan out. I took my finger so I play with my foreskin some more, it was close to it climax, but I wasn't done. My hole was getting more pleasure than my cock, so I grab on it making me gasp. I twisted the device making it move from side to side. My body was heating up from the twists, I was making in my hole with the device. Moving my body to stand on my knee giving my cock and hole attention let the liquid pile on from me not climax yet.

"Here it comes" I let out the semen that I held for while. Making a mess on my bed, it was very sticky.

My legs felt like rubber went I got out of bed making my whole body feel tense. I went in the steamy hot shower rinsing myself off of all the semen which was on me. I was in relief, because I had to pee from all the rubbing I was doing. Drifting to the floor of the bathroom tub, I sat down letting the water run down my head. Shutting my eyes, I can see myself helping my boss out with his items. There's a line, becoming bigger and more massive by the minutes. My face would be grinning from all the customer being at are store and wanting to by the items in it. Opening my eyes, smiling at how I'm going to make that daydream become a reality. After, I finish washing myself up, dry myself and slipping on some clothes for work, I started to run toward my work since it wasn't far.

The shift wasn't hard for me and we got some new items to sell for the store. Facing my boss and seeing him smile made me excited to sale these items for him. First thing to do is sale the items at a reasonable price so the customer can feel like, he bought something great. As I was stocking the shelfs, notice someone staring at my ass. If wanted to stare at my ass you should brought a camra that would last longer. I thought of playing with customer, I shifted to another shelf and attached a furry tail on my jean short. He smirk at me and decide to go along with it, he got close to my ass making think that he was going to kiss it. His big strong muscular grasp my soft ass rubbing it up and down making me moan soft. Is trying to get me fire, I can't fall for it I have to do my work so I can get paid and get another sex toy for my collection.

"Would like to come my house and try out Dizzy" How did he know are new produce

Dizzy is a power glove, which has rotating balls on the fingers and heat system to make you feel hot. Basically it can make you dizzy with pleasure that's why its called Dizzy. I tested the item and I was incredible it makes me feel like I'm in heaven and that was only one of the gloves. I haven't tested the all two, but maybe I can now with his help. I smile and gave him my phone number, I only give out to some of the customer.

While in customer bedroom he didn't waste no time taking off my clothes. He turn on the gloves and the magic began. He proceeded from last time rub my ass, the item was doing it job making me feel dizzy with pleasure. Can't think straight when move the glove up and down, drool was coming off my mouth from the heat of the item. He used his other hand with had the glove on my cock, I scream out making lots of moan come out. From my ass to my cock, I was shaking with pleasure coursing in me.

Slowly he run his finger up and down my cock with glove making twitch and moan at the pleasure. He took my foreskin and put one finger on tip of it. The rotating ball swirling around the tip of my cock, making me love every minute of it with if. I climax when he pull down my foreskin a little bit, it squirted lots of semen on the glove he was wearing. Falling down on the bed, I was tired from just that, but he wanted more. He took one of his finger and stick it into my pink gaping hole.

"Ugh, not there" I moan out

"Yes, there" He said pushing his finger as far as he can in my hole.

My body was saying yes all the way in, my cock twitch making me get a boner. He stroke my cock, sticking another finger in my hole. All can do was make noise for him and begging him to let me rest for a minute. A few minutes past by and my cock was drooling and then he lick a bit of it

"I'm Coming" my cock squirt the semen in his mouth.

"Delicious" He said as he swallow my semen down his mouth

I woke up in my bed for some reason, as I try to get up I couldn't. My body was extremely tired from the sex, I told him not to make me climax again. This is what happen when you overdue stuff and now I can't get to work, because of that guy. The phone ring lucky my cell phone was in my pocket.

"Hello" I said

"Hey" My boss said

"Oh boss, you see" I try to explain

"Oh don't have to explain" he told me

"Huh" confusion on my face

"The company manager already told me. That you hurt your back carrying an item for him" he sad

"...What" I screamed

"The company manager you met him right when you was getting off. You were also talking to him in the store while you greeted him out" He explain

"..."

"Well see tomorrow at work. Bye" He hung up

A/N: If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction I hope enjoy reading and as I did writing it. Take care


End file.
